M epilogue
Text Luna paced irritably in front of a large wooden table covered in maps, scrolls, and other odds and ends, then she sighed in exasperation and moodily looked up towards the clear night sky: the moon shone radiantly amidst the twinkling of the stars that pulsed in time with those in her ephemeral locks, and she grumbled under her breath before turning around and yelling angrily at Odin and the Nibelung Architects clustered around the base of a strange marble and obsidian obelisk: "Hurry up or I shall begin the process without any of thee!" "I know you're anxious, Luna, but it's going to be okay." Scrivener Blooms said mildly as he stood up from where he had been peacefully laying in the grass on the other side of the table... and then he winced back a bit as the winged unicorn glared at him balefully, half-ducking as he muttered: "Point taken." Luna huffed and nodded firmly, black pearl swaying around her neck before she glared at the scarred earth pony irritably, adding flatly: "And look! Thou art not wearing thy collar!" "It's uncomfortable to wear around Odin." Scrivener said delicately, reaching up to adjust his simple glasses before he poked absently at a crescent-shaped scar that half-twisted around his neck. "Furthermore, this is aching today. And more importantly than that, every time I look at it now, I think of all those things your brother said." "Oh, it has been weeks since we left Valhalla. Nay, it has been two months!" Luna retorted, and then she grumbled a bit and added moodily: "Although aye, Sleipnir did press the point obnoxiously on both of us, at least until I pummeled him." Scrivener smiled despite himself, then he glanced back and forth before ducking down and slipping beneath the table to stand up beside Luna, and she smiled warmly back and traded a quick nuzzle with him before he replied mildly: "I really like how that's your solution for everything. And I do wear it now and then Luna, I do... really treasure it, I just..." "I know. I understand, Scrivy." The winged unicorn kissed his cheek gently, and then she sighed and reached up to gently bat her black pearl moodily, saying mildly: "Perhaps I am only frustrated that I still treasure this so dearly, and I cannot find anything to give thee that thou treasures." "I treasure my glasses. You make those for me all the time and I always wear them." Scrivener replied pointedly, but Luna only sighed and rolled her eyes before the two ponies glanced up as Odin called to them and beckoned at them. "Looks like it's time." "Finally. Although I admit that now I am rather nervous." Luna said awkwardly, and Scrivener sighed before he winced when she huffed and headbutted him, then flicked her horn towards a steel lock-box sitting on the table, this clicking loudly before it was flung open, and she and the earth pony both softened as they gazed at the two ivory cards sitting within, emanating faint pulses of light. Then Luna shook her head quickly before flicking her horn, and the cards floated into the air, shrouded in a gentle telekinetic grip as she and Scrivener Blooms strode calmly through the field towards the immense, towering obelisk. It was designed with a slight twist to the pillar of stone and inset with crystals shaped into complex runes, and Greece gave the ponies a grin and a thumbs-up as Odin gestured gently towards the large, circular stone platform that rested in front of it. "You know what to do by now, I am sure. When you are ready, everything is in alignment. The amplifiers across Equestria – and set in other places across this world – will further power the spell. All we need now are you two." Scrivener and Luna smiled at each other as they sat on the platform, looking not at the Obelisk, not at the Nibelung or the Strange Ones, not even at Odin as he stepped politely backwards and crossed his arms... but continuing to gaze at one another. Even as the cards floated downwards and they gently took one each between their front hooves, the two had eyes only for one-another, sharing thoughts, emotions, a single heartbeat and a single soul... and then, in perfect tandem, they lowered their heads forwards. Luna's ephemeral mane swirled backwards as she and Scrivener leaned automatically towards one another, breathing in perfect time, their thoughts swirling with memories and emotions too numerous to count. But as they concentrated, through it all a single wish began to rise, a single thought, a single powerful spell as the ivory cards glowed brightly in their hooves. Then both Luna and Scrivener opened their eyes, gazing across at one another as they released the cards and rested back, watching as the ivory, glowing shapes of now-pure-light shattered apart, swirling upwards like the petals of white roses as the obelisk beside them thrummed and glowed, lightning the field up as bright as day... and all across Equestria, other amplifiers activated, carrying the signal, the wish further, spreading it to every corner of the country and then throughout their wide, wild world. Pales across the planet flickered into being, gazing around themselves in amazement, energy crackling over them before their ivory bodies first took on their old colors, then solidified: shapes and forms became distinct, details etched themselves over every body and frame, and very-physical, very-real bodies collapsed gently to the ground, falling into deep unconsciousness. From Ponyville to the ruins of Canterlot, from Manehatten to Appleloosa, from Hoofston to North Neigh, souls were restored to physical being... and they were left to dream as memories of what they had suffered through were gently sifted from their minds. Nibelung, Strange Ones, and creatures of the night quickly whispered about their duties as the incredible sight ended, checking on the reformed ponies, ensuring they were alive and well. They went about their tasks with strange reverence for what they had seen, from lowliest dwarf to most powerful Nightmare... yet even the minor demons that now found themselves living in this Looking Glass Equestria could see something to admire in this act. Could understand the magnitude of it, and have respect for both the dedication of what had been brought about... and relief that everything had gone according to plan. And, near the center of this newborn Equestria now baptized with its revived inhabitants, Luna and Scrivener both collapsed against one-another, hugging each other impulsively. They held each other close for a few moments... and then Odin reached a hand down and gently grasped Luna's shoulder and the winged unicorn glanced over her shoulder at him before he said kindly: "I need you to lower the moon, Brynhild, and raise the sun. Your friends will awaken with the coming of the day... but none of us here will ever forget it was the night that brought about their rebirth, and when they are ready for it, they shall learn this truth as well. We shall tread gently first, though... see how they do in this world before we reveal to them the enormity of everything that happened. Let their minds and exhausted souls heal." "For now, Odin, I agree... the only exception is Scarlet Sage, who I feel in my heart sleeps in our cabin... and awaits the return of her parents." Luna smiled towards the once-god, and then she laughed quietly and murmured: "Worry not. Discombobulation is well-rested and healed enough to check and ensure she is alright. And we will return shortly ourselves, after all. But thou art right. Let the first dawn of the first day come for Looking Glass Equestria... let the ponies awaken, unknowing of both their fall and their rebirth, beneath the gentle sun." Luna halted, then she glanced towards Scrivener Blooms, who smiled back at her before he hugged her fiercely against his body as she buried her face against the side of his neck, her engraved black pearl swaying slowly between them as she murmured: "After all, I already have everything I need right here." Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story